Fairy Tail: Radiance
Fairy Tail: Radiance '(妖精の尻尾 輝き ''Fearī Teiru Kagayaki) is a fanon installment based on the Fairy Tail series written by Hiro Mashima. It is written by Lady Komainu to follow the adventures of a mage named Theia Zhulong, a dragon slayer searching for a place to belong in a world that continually rejects her. The majority of events take place during the year X791 in the state of Minstrel where we follow the path of the protagonist, Theia, and a companion she meets along the way, Kazuo. They encounter a variety of obstacles that test their will along their fight to follow the path of two Solis Knights in their quest for answers, retribution, and vengeance. The story itself is broken down nine different chapters that is told from the viewpoint of Theia for the majority of the series, with the exception of A Crack In The Glass which will is solely from the viewpoint of the breakout protagonist, Kazuo. This story is aimed to provide the reader with a form of entertainment in the sense of the classic shōnen style we have come to admired from Fairy Tail, but to also give the reader a look into a more philosophical and moral idealist presentation that the author uses to develop her female protagonist, in contrary to the tragedy-induced development of the male protagonist. Synopsis This story follows the quest of fifteen year old Theia Zhulong in her quest to find answers in the teacher she is left with after having been abandoned by her parents, and then the dragon who had saved her. Haruko Yuta, the teacher from which Theia is learning the addition skills of her Light Dragon Slayer Magic, is the only man from which Theia can learn from after her adoptive father Zhulong leaves for unknown reasons. Haruko reluctantly agrees to disrupt his solitary life to teach the girl, only out of respect for his old master and the promise in which he sees inside this girl. Little to Haruko's knowledge, his attachment to this girl will grow to be far stronger than that which he is allowed to, causing him great affliction. After spending a great deal of time together, Haruko is forced to leave Theia behind due to a disruption in the city of Probraso. After having realized his feelings for Theia, as well as his reluctance in tainting the viewpoint in which Theia views him, Haruko forcibly pushes Theia away to regroup with an elite organization of mages called the Solis Knights to handle the situation in Probraso. Left confused and alone once more, Theia refuses to take Haruko's departure unquestioned. She decides to follow suit and chase the fading trail that Haruko had left behind in order to understand his motives and hopefully reunite with her teacher. On this path she meet with a rather idealistic man by the name of Kazuo Hashira, by whom she learns is following the same organization she is in order to exact revenge on the murder of his clan at the hands of his uncle. The two agree to team up in hopes to achieve their goals, but run into a great deal of problems that they must overcome upon their arrival in Probraso. Characters Protagonists Antagonists Supporting Characters Chapters Prologue *A Cry Shakes The Morning Dew *A Step Towards A Bright Future *Every Ending Is A New Beginning Lumos Rising *You've Got Mail *An Icy Cascade *The Albedo Effect *The Naked Truth *The Holy Ghost Speaks *A Heartfelt Plea Unheard *Shattered Steps Path To Probraso *A New Land Breaker Of Chains Light Is Eclipsed Start Anew A Crack In The Glass Sparkling Mosaic Forgotten Hello Theme Songs Opening Theme LET IT DIE -Hail 2 U- by IN THE DISPLAY Closing Theme Passion by Utada Hikaru kWoJLdXJt0E Trivia * This is the authors first attempt at a multi-chapter storyline, although the idea had been tinkering around in her head for quite awhile now. ** The characters listed so far will take the story up to the "Path of Probraso" section, but the idea of adding in additional characters is not definite. ** Each chapter will be a minimum of 500 words, allowing for weekly updates. * The author originally considered naming the series '''Fairy Tail: Golden Dawn, due to the arrival of the new Light Slayer, but thought it sounded too much like another acclaimed storyline on the wiki and didn't want to be accused of plagiarism. Even if the stories are completely different. * One section within this story is titled "Breaker of Chains", a reference to the author's favorite Game of Thrones character. * Disclaimer: Aside from the characters and storyline, I do not claim ownership over Fairy Tail or any of the related ideas created by Hiro Mashima. Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Radiance Category:Main Storyline Category:Storyline Content